


Swan Sister

by Beyond_the_sass



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Character Bashing, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_the_sass/pseuds/Beyond_the_sass
Summary: Bella Swan is heading to Forks to give her mum and step dad some space, but she isn't going alone. She's instead being accompanied by her sister younger than a year.Let's take a look at Gabriella Charlize Swan's life, keeping up with friendships, doing her own thing, keeping from a creepy Cullen and sibling rivalry.Being Bella Swan's sister is another way of being a trouble magnet!She never said she was going to listen to her boorish sister anyways!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Phil Dwyer/Renée Dwyer, Quileute Shifters (Twilight)/Other(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Swan Sister

**Author's Note:**

> So I just decided to post the first chapter. I'm not so sure I'll post the others until I'm perfectly sure people actually are interested in it.
> 
> I just decided to post another of my stories, just because. I don't know where this will lead or if I'll continue posting. It all depends on if people keep reading and actually like where I'm headed with the story, so comment!!

“You know you both don’t have to do this”

A soft voice broke me out of my reverie from where I laid myself in the backseat, legs crossed outside as I let myself enjoy the last sunshine and warmth I could get for, who knows how long?

  
Indeed.

  
My sister and I, were leaving sunny Arizona, and moving to live with our dearest father in the small town of Forks.

  
To Bella and obviously my mother, said town was gloomy, filled with greens and rain and cold, forests surrounding every single house and small town people.

  
To me though, it was a second home of sorts.

  
I remember when my sister and I used to vacation there with our dad, the friends I used to have there.

  
Was it whiny Jacob who was a year younger than me whom I always teased mercilessly about his disgusting crush on my sister?

  
His 2 friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara who used to make jokes all the time, from disgusting ones to flirty jokes.

  
I loved racing with them across the First Beach as my boring sister sat quietly, looking as unbothered and awkward as ever, while Jacob tried to talk to her.

  
I even remember some other La Push boys whom I occasionally saw and sometimes got to hangout with. Specifically Jacob’s cousin. I’d forgotten his name. He was at least 3 years or so younger than me.

  
But that all changed when my selfish sister Bella 'everything has to revolve around me' Swan decided she wasn’t going to spend another month in Forks after she turned 14.

  
It was a huge drama.

  
I remember both of us exchanging harsh words and even occasionally leading to physical violence as I still wanted to keep going to Forks.

  
But mum had explained to a teary eyed 13 year old me then that it wouldn’t have been fair to Bella if I went home during the holidays and saw dad while she didn’t.

  
And so everyone reached a decision. Dad would spend 2 weeks every summer with us before leaving.

  
But it wasn’t the same.

  
It was never the same.

  
“Gabby! Back in the car please!”  
Mum chided and I sighed, looking up from my phone and giving my mum an amused look over the mirror.

  
“Relax mum, we’re not leaving and going on some great voyage or something. It’s just Forks.”  
I shrugged and my sister scoffed quietly, her face pinched in a universal disagreement look.

  
“Yeah. Just Forks.”

  
I glared at her.

  
“Well excuse me for looking forward to spending more time with Dad. Not everyone wants to be as depressed as you!”

  
“Gabriella Charlize Swan!”

  
I grunted, going back to pressing my phone.

  
“Can’t I have a little bit of peace and quiet before my 2 lovely daughters board the plane to Forks?”  
I sighed, biting my lip, I could already hear my mum’s shaky voice. No need to let her worry.

  
“Fine. Sorry mum. And I’ll miss you…”  
She grinned shakily, her eyes suspiciously shiny.

  
“I’ll miss you too baby girl.”

  
I know what Bella thought of our mother.

  
Irresponsible.

  
Erratic.

  
Harebrained.

  
But to me, my mum was beautiful, strong and independent.

  
Oh yes, she had lots of negativities about her, but don’t we all?

  
We were quite similar, just like dad and Bella were. In attitude that is.

  
While Bella took dad’s shy, introversive and clumsy nature, I got mum’s energetic side. Mind you I was still slightly an introvert.  
Who wouldn’t mind a few quality time to themselves?

  
I was also clumsy.

  
Or, used to be.

  
When I was a kid, my clumsiness was quite similar to Bella’s, but then I fell in love with ballet when mum forced it on Bella and I.

  
Where Bella gave up after a while, I took to it like a fish in water.

  
I still did, and I really hoped there was a place I could practice when I got to Forks.

* * *

“You can come home whenever you want. Just give me a call and I’ll set everything up.”  
Mum said earnestly as she looked at the both of us and I grinned amused.

  
“It’s okay mum, I want to go.”

  
Bella’s lie was so easily caught but I was sure mum didn’t catch it as she was rather emotional.

  
Bella wasn’t looking forward to Forks any bit.

  
“Mum, it’s fine, really. I’ll call you when we get home. And when I see the Dodge.”

  
Mum laughed and rolled her eyes.

  
“Oh honey, stop being so suspecting. I did promise to give you the car after you turned 16. And it got to Forks safe and sound. No scratch whatsoever yesterday. Your dad promised.”

  
“Hm…”

  
“Okay you two, tell Charlie I said hi.”

  
“We will.”

  
“I’ll see you soon. I love you both!”  
She hugged us rather tightly before Bella and I headed towards our destination. The plane.

* * *

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle was a four hour one, and then another hour flight to Port Angeles before our one hour ride home with Dad.

  
I couldn’t wait to see him.

  
During the times he came to Phoenix to visit us, I always tried my absolute best to hook him up with someone, but dad was just too… dad, for him to even notice.

  
He certainly didn’t help with his dad jokes.

  
I really hoped he wasn’t as lonely as I thought.

  
I turned to my sister who was beside me, her earpiece blasting some depressing classical music and I rolled my eyes.

  
She couldn’t even try to at least pretend to be happy for dad!

  
She was always like this… sucking the happiness out of everything, like some kind of a… dementor, in the Harry Potter books.

  
Bella and I were so opposite it sometimes made people question if we were even sisters.

  
She was quiet and depressing, I was quiet but fun to be around. She was clumsy, I wasn’t as clumsy anymore. She could basically die playing any kind of sport, I loved sports. She hated ballet, I loved it. She loved classical music, I loved all music as long as the words were meaningful and the beat and instrumental was beautiful. She was a loner, I associated with people and when I wanted to be in my feels, I’d just take a walk or something. She hated skating, I occasionally skated.

  
Really, those were just a few things!

  
We did have similar genetics though, but we still had our differences there as well.

  
Her chocolate brown hair was straight and fell to her back and in my opinion, limp. She never let me do anything to it.

  
My chocolate brown hair was all natural curls and fell to my waist as I’d always grown my hair out so the waves looked good. I occasionally straightened it when I felt like, but I loved my curls.

  
She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes which I shared with her, though mine were lighter than hers.

  
I was petite just like her and while she stood at 5’7, I stood at roughly 5’4 or so. While I was petite, I also pushed myself in my ballet and sports classes and the results have been quite good honestly as I got toned with slight muscles and my tummy had flat abs.

  
But, those weren’t the only things that differentiated us, and I was super happy for this.

  
While Bella was translucent and pale and unable to tan like dad, I had an olive skin like mum and could tan whenever I wanted!

  
As the plane finally landed in Port Angeles, I let out a sigh of relief as I cracked my neck.

  
Sitting in one place for too long could get tiring pretty quickly.

* * *

It was raining when we got to Port Angeles.  
This was definitely a sign saying 'You have come to the land of no sun, get used to it.’

  
Dad was waiting for us by his cruiser, dressed rather casually and looking out of place.

  
It brought a grin to my face.

  
I had missed my dad.

  
“DAD!”  
I shouted out, ignoring some people who stared though I knew Bella was probably trying to bury herself into the ground.

  
He turned as soon as he heard my voice and a grin grew on his lips as I hurried over to him, my large box wheeling behind me, a large bag in my other hand and a backpack behind me.

  
“Hey Gabby, it’s good to see—Oof!”  
He let out as I ran into him, hugging him mid section and I let out a small giggle as he moved back a bit. I was pretty agile for my age.

  
“Hey dad. It’s so good to see you again. You look good! The ladies must be drooling.”  
I teased him as I stepped back and he playfully rolled his eyes though I saw a small smile hidden in his moustache.

  
“Not that that is any of your business Gabby.”  
He then looked behind me and I turned to see a rather awkward Bella who had no idea what to do and I groaned, grabbing my things and moving to the booth of the cruiser.

  
I couldn’t take the awkwardness. It made ME awkward too!

* * *

The ride to Forks was rather quiet, excluding the little talks dad and I made.

  
Bella had sat in the front before I could get there, giving me a victorious grin and I glared at her in return.

  
Honestly!

  
You know you have absolutely nothing to contribute to any conversation and you just decide to stay in the front!

  
It’s like she wants everyone of us to be as depressing as her.

  
Not on my watch.

* * *

As the cruiser stopped in front of my childhood home, the rain slightly drizzling, a dark purple PYDL 1970 Dodge Challenger caught my eye in the driveway and a grin slowly grew on my face.

  
As soon as the car came to a stop, I busted out of the car and towards my 'new' car as I admired the body, making sure there was no scratch from when it was brought here from Phoenix.

“Really Gabby, it’s fine. There was no accident whatsoever.”  
Dad called out from where he was bringing out our things and I playfully rolled my eyes, walking back to him.

  
“Was just checking Chief.”

  
The car belonged to my mum’s father, who had bought it brand new when it came out.  
He had been a lover of cars and when he’d died, mum and Grandma had sold them and mum used her share to buy the house in Phoenix.

  
They left this one car though as it had been grandpa’s favorite and he rarely took it anywhere.

  
Mum had never been interested in cars.

  
She was going to give it to Bella, but Bella was as clumsy as could go, it didn’t help that this car could go to speeds that were life threatening for her, and so when I turned 16 a couple of months ago, mum promised to give it to me as soon as I got my license which I did get some weeks back!

  
“So Bella, what’d you think about this?”  
Dad said as he patted a bright faded red truck that I’d just now noticed.

  
My eyes bulged.

  
How hadn’t I noticed it??

  
The thing was ginormous!

  
It was a Chevy.

  
Probably very old too but it seemed to be in good condition.

  
“Wow, it’s actually good dad, I love it!”  
Bella grinned as she stumbled towards it and my eyebrows were raised.

  
Do mine eyes deceive me?

  
“Bella Swan actually liking something? Ugh! Wake me up from this nightmare daddy!”  
I pinned my eyes closed and I heard my dad chuckle just as I knew she would be glaring at me.

  
I didn’t care.

  
It was the truth after all.

  
“Well I’m glad you like it.”

  
I’m just glad I didn’t have to drive her sorry behind everywhere.

  
Thank God for small mercies.

* * *

The ride up stairs was slightly difficult for me and a 2 time thing, as while Bella had the room upstairs, I had redecorated the attic as a kid, with the help of my dad of course, and Jacob, to a functioning room. I had one day decided I didn’t want to stay in the same room as my sister anymore. Most of the time we only argued after all.

  
Over the years, I’d added a bunch of things in it, from fairy lights, to a couple of decorations and the finishing touch had been something homey.

I loved it still.

Thankfully, dad hadn’t forgotten how much I loved scented candles as 3 were carefully laid at the edge of my makeshift bed.

  
My furniture was still the same, and the fairy lights had been turned on, by dad I was sure.

  
My mini closet was to a side and at the opposite wall was a full length mirror.

  
I had fake plants decorated around my room too, although the one on my bedside was absolutely real.

  
But, what I loved the most about my peace and quiet, apart from the fact that I would be away from 'woe is me' Bella…

  
I pounced on my bed, staring up through the slant rectangular window right ahead of me, grabbing a rope and pulling it, and the curtain folded into itself as I found myself staring into the slightly dim skies, the rain splattering on the glass.

  
I could stare into the skies at night and fall asleep.

  
I sat up, staring at the slightly old computer I had gotten from dads mum before she died.

  
It was on a mini desk just in the corner by a fake plant, and in the opposite corner near my closet was a comfy wooden chair with cotton seat and back and an homemade wooly pillow on it, also courtesy of grandma.

  
As I moved to turn on the computer and check if it was still in good working condition, I heard my dad holler from outside.

  
“Bella! Gabby! Come down for a sec, there are some people here to see you!”

  
I frowned as I sat up, moving to the door.

  
Who would be here to see us?

  
We just got here!

  
Well, except it was those nosy neighbor types with their baskets of muffins ready to welcome you to the neighborhood.

  
My stomach grumbled.

  
Okay, I definitely wouldn’t mind them right now.

  
As I walked out hearing some voices, I wondered what was in dad’s kitchen cabinets.

  
He was a bachelor after all.

  
As I opened the front door, my eyes widened in elation as a grin grew on my face, as I stared at a couple of faces I hadn’t seen in at least 2 years.

  
Billy was still the same. Looking good as ever in his wheel chair, a playful grin on his face as he spoke to Bella.

  
Jacob though had definitely aged too.

  
He was probably around 5’9 or so, his hair was longer now too. Though he still had his boyish looks.

  
And he had a nervous grin on his face as he watched Bella.

  
A devious smile appeared in my face as I realized he still wasn’t over her.

  
This was good blackmail material.

  
“Billy! Jake!”  
I shouted as I skipped out with a grin and everyone turned to stare at me.

  
“Gabby! Good to see you again! You’ve aged well, better than your old man.”  
He winked which I returned and laughed as dad rolled his eyes.

  
Jacob though stared at me in shock, mouth aghast and I snickered.

Yes, I’d definitely changed over those 2 years.

“Well look at you Black.”

  
“Gabby! Wow, you’ve… changed!”  
He stuttered and I cackled as Bella stood to the side, awkward and not sure what to do.

  
“Jake! Keep staring and you’ll make me think you’re moving to another Swan sister.”  
His mouth snapped shut and he looked at me wryly, shaking his head and I could feel Bella glare at me behind my head.

  
Ugh!

  
She should suck it up.

  
“You didn’t change Gabby.”

  
“Please! I obviously did! But look at you too! I’d have thought you were my age or something!”

  
He grinned.

  
“You’re only a year older short stuff. That doesn’t make any difference.”

  
I pouted as I looked at him. It was true. Compared to him I was short!

  
Even Bella was taller than me.

  
Bella!

  
Curse mum’s height!

  
“Hey! I’m petite. Boys love me this way.”  
He chortles.

  
“How’s Quil and Embry by the way?”

  
“Those snot faced idiots are grounded. You know they’d be here if they had the opportunity.”

  
I chuckled.

  
“Of course they’d be grounded. They haven’t changed. But don’t worry, I’ll come visit you guys over at La Push possibly this weekend or something.”

  
I gestured to my Dodge Challenger that was sitting prettily on the street and his eyes followed it and widened in awe.

  
“That’s… you mean… it’s… how…”  
I laughed as I jogged over to it, Jacob tailing behind in shock.

  
“I was wondering when you’d brag about that Gabby.”  
My dad said amusedly. By now, Bella had headed back inside, no doubt uncaring about the visitors.

  
She was way too entitled.

  
“Nice car Charlie.”

  
“Actually nice car Gabby.”

  
Jacob’s reaction was one I etched into my memories.

  
The rest of the day was spent hanging out for a while with Jacob before he and his dad left.

  
I spent my evening unpacking and setting up, giving my mother a call and also getting ready for the new school day.

  
Arriving mid term was something I wasn’t used to but hey, I’ve got the brains for it!  
I could say that was one of the reasons why Bella seemed to dislike me.

  
I skipped a grade when I turned 12 and ended up in her class.

  
She’d been super embarrassed or something about having her 'little' sister in the same class as her and had thrown a fit about it, accusing me of trying to steal the remaining friends she had or something like that.

  
It was blown to proportions and lots of grounding by mum between the two of us and ever since then, she’d been even more difficult to be around.

  
I honestly didn’t care.

  
If I cared about what people thought, I’d probably be unable to express myself.

  
Staring up through the window, as the pitter patter of the rain hit the glass, I fell asleep to the rhythm, wondering just how different Forks high was from my former high school.


End file.
